The New Kids
by Grinn
Summary: What's in store for Soul and the rest of the gang when some new kids arrive at the DWMA and start surprising everyone? AU.
1. Chapter 1

'_Ugh, this class is so uncool' _Soul thought to himself as he sat in his seat, bored out of his mind, as always. Maka was sitting right next to him, a Giant book in front of her, same as always. Today was just a normal, boring day in class. Nothing out of the ordinary. No excitement. Everyone was just running the motions, barely even acknowledging what they were doing. They looked like they had the very life sucked out of them. And it pissed Soul off.

He wanted to scream. There was just something about today that made him want to grab people, shake them, and yell at them 'what are you doing? Do something different, for god's sake! Stop acting like zombified sacks of flesh!' or something along those lines. He couldn't do that though, it would be so uncool. So he sat through the rest of class. He really couldn't remember a single word professor Stein said, and he really couldn't care less if he heard or not.

When the bell rang, Soul practically jumped out of his seat and ran down the hall towards his locker.

"What is he doing?" Tsubaki asked Maka, "he seems very anxious."

"I don't know," Maka sighed. "He's probably just doing something stupid with Black*Star again." Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement.

"HEY!" Black*Star exclaimed, walking up behind them "Not EVERYTHING we do is stupid!"

'_Dang it, Black*Star's voice is really loud.' _Maka thought, cringing. Tsubaki was busy trying to calm down a yelling Black*Star, and she was failing miserably.

Soul had just reached his locker, which was on the side of the academy opposite from their classroom. '_Was that Black*Star I heard just now?' _he thought to himself. _'Oh well, it really doesn't matter. I just have to get out of here. Get to someplace cool.' _He grabbed his backpack out of his locker and ran down the hall, around a corner, and out of the huge double doors that were the entrance to the DWMA.

Soul bolted down the stairs, and was at the bottom of them in no less than 45 seconds. No small feat, considering the stairs leading up to the academy are very, VERY long. He started to run, and he didn't even know where he was going. He didn't care though. He just wanted to run, blow off some steam. He was going crazy from boredom.

He ran around aimlessly for about 10 minutes, when he finally stopped and asked himself, _'what the hell am I doing? This is so uncool. I don't even know where I am now.' _It was true. He was in a part of the city he had never seen before. Which he found odd, because he thought he had seen every part of this city that there was to see.

He walked around for a while, trying to find a way out of the district, or at least find something familiar to use as a reference point. He stopped to sit on a bench and just relax to try to think of what he could do to find his way home. He'd tried calling Maka, but his cell phone didn't get any reception here. The people here were kind of hostile. He'd found that out when he had asked for directions. Multiple times. Every time he tried to ask for directions, the person he talked to just glared at him and told him to watch where he was going, or to mind his own business, something like that.

Soul leaned his head back against the bench and sighed. Why'd he end up here? Everyone seemed to hate him, and no matter which way he went, it seemed he ended up in the same place. He suddenly found himself wishing he was back at his and Maka's apartment. He'd been wandering around for several hours, and he was starting to get tired. He wished he was someplace where the sun was laughing over the academy, and- _'wait a minute,' _Soul thought. _'Something's not right here. Isn't the sun supposed to be smiling?' _he took a moment and looked around, realizing the sun was setting. _'or, in this case, yawning? And I know for a __**fact **__that you can see the academy from any part of Death City.' _Soul looked up, and confirmed that he could not see the academy from where he was. He even got up and walked across the street to see if the building that was behind him was blocking his view. Once again, the academy was nowhere in sight.

Now Soul was starting to get worried.

"Where the hell am I?" he said to himself. The crowds were starting to thin, everyone was going back to their homes. He looked around, and his eyes wandered to an alley directly across the street from the bench he was sitting on, and he saw a boy around his age walking in his direction. The boy didn't seem to notice him, and he walked to one side of the alley, and seemed to just stare at the wall. Now that he was turned sideways to him, Soul noticed that the boy was holding two sickles, one in each hand.

The boy stared at the wall for about 30 seconds, and then took a step forward, right into the wall. And vanished from Soul's view. Soul's eyes widened, and he stared at the spot where the boy had been. Soul jumped up and ran across the street, but slowed down when he neared the alley where he had seen the boy. He saw footprints leading up to where the boy had been standing before he vanished.

Soul went and stood where the boy had stood, and looked where he thought the boy was looking. He saw that there was an area of the wall that seemed to be slightly darker than the rest of it. Soul was curious. He took a step forward like he had seen the boy do… and was rewarded with a sharp pain to the face. It hadn't worked. He thought that he had finally found a way out of this place!

Soul stepped back with a VERY angry scowl on his face. He was lost, frustrated, tired, and now, in pain. He lost it. He yelled as loud as he could, and slammed his fist into the wall. Instead of intense pain in his fist, however, he felt nothing. He was thrown a bit off balance by the change in motion that he shouldn't have felt, considering that this was a wall. He looked down at his hand and realized with shock that it wasn't there. Neither was his entire forearm. Soul just stared at the spot where the rest of his arm was supposed to be. He could still feel his forearm and fingers, so they weren't gone. They were just… somewhere else. Soul probably would have freaked out, but he had emotionally exhausted himself with that rage-filled punch he had thrown just a few seconds before. Instead, he just moved his hand and fingers around a bit, trying to figure out if he might be able to fit his whole body through the rippling hole his fist had opened.

l,,l ^_^ l,,l

Kidd, Liz, and Patty were walking back to Kidd's house after he had finished giving a speech at a gathering his father had decided to host. All of the DWMA students had been invited, so he was surprised that Soul hadn't shown up.

"Holy Crap!" Patty shouted, snapping Kidd out of his thoughts. "That man is huge!"

Liz turned her head and gasped. "What is that?" She yelled. Kidd was used to ignoring Patty's comments; they usually got him into trouble. But when Liz said something, he had to turn and look. Partly because he knew that Liz was calm and rational most of the time and partly because if the subject being talked about is a fat man, and someone says something like that, you just can't resist turning and looking at how big this man must be.

When Kidd turned his head and looked at the man, he had to say he was a bit shocked. Not because the man was fat, (he actually wasn't nearly as fat as what Patty had made him out to be, although he did look pretty disgusting. He was sleeping in a lawn chair on the other side of the street, holding a beer bottle in one hand.) But because he saw what Liz saw: a hand seemed to be coming straight out of the wall next to the man! The hand was slowly flexing, opening and closing. It looked really weird and it sort of freaked Liz out.

"What the hell _is_ that?" Liz shouted, recoiling in fear.

"I don't know," Kid said quietly. "But whatever it is, let's just try to remain"- All of a sudden, Kid, Liz, and Patty heard a loud snort from the man across the street. Of course, patty found this extremely funny, and started laughing. Kid and Liz both slapped a hand over patty's mouth. That man didn't look particularly dangerous, but if he woke up, it would make finding out what that hand was harder. And he was probably drunk, so if he woke up he probably wouldn't be in a good mood.

Luck was not on their side, however, because the man woke with a start and looked straight at them. He didn't show the slightest sign of grogginess. It was as if he had been awake for hours. He continued to stare at them before he began to follow their gaze, which had been switching from looking at the man to looking at the portal, then back again. When his eyes landed on the portal, they went wide as dinner plates. He leapt up from his chair and leveled a shotgun straight at them.

Liz and patty were already in their weapon forms, and both weapons and the technician were ready. Kid dodged to his left, avoiding a spray of blue soul-wavelength bullets. _'Soul caliber weapons?' _Kid thought. '_It doesn't seem like he's an aspiring kishin, since the wavelengths from his weapon are in the cool color spectrum.' _Kid didn't have time for much thought besides battle, though, as another blast was on its way. Kid found cover behind a mailbox, then quickly popped up and fired off several shots, which the man deftly dodged. The man was admittedly an impressive fighter, but Kid was obviously superior. Kid jumped up from behind the mailbox, fired a few rapid shots to distract the man, kicked off the front of the mailbox, rolled forward, popped up and raised Liz for a pistol whip. Instead of getting a pistol whip in, he got the butt of a shotgun in his side. _'damn he's fast!' _ Liz said as she was knocked from Kid's grasp. Kid had but one second before he fell into an OCD induced fit, and he used that second to dive for Liz. Luckily, he made it, and retrieved her before he succumbed to his tendencies. While on the ground, he fired off several shots, and one grazed the man on the right shoulder. The man stumbled, and Kid took this opportunity to run up and get him in the side of the head with Patty. The man stumbled and dropped to the ground.

Liz and Patty changed back into their human forms, and Liz was left to guard the man while Kid went to check what the hand was all about. Patty decided to stay with Liz.

l,,l ^_^ l,,l

Soul had been standing next to that wall for quite some time now. He didn't know why, but he felt no need to pull his hand out of that portal. In fact, he felt that he'd rather keep it there. All of a sudden, he felt an intense wave of pain from the hand that was on the other side of the portal. He yanked his hand back and found that there was no hole or cut or blood, but it had felt like he had been impacted extremely hard. _'But if there was that much pain, but no sign of injury, then that must mean that those were wavelength shots! Is there a battle going on the other side of this portal?'_ Soul was dying to get a better look, but he suddenly felt a pair of eyes boring into him from behind. He whirled around to find himself face to face with a boy.

The boy was about his age, with medium length hair, a shirt, a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. Soul couldn't tell much else because of the darkness. The boy was leaning up against the wall of the alley opposite from Soul, and he didn't appear hostile, but Soul kept his guard up regardless. They remained facing each other, motionless. It was Soul who broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a hint of caution in his voice

"I believe I'm the one that should be asking you that question," said the boy, very calmly. "After all, you're the one on my property."

"What?" Soul asked, a bit confused. "You can't own this, it's an alley."

"Oh really?" asked the boy, though it was more of a statement than a question. "I live right down there." He pointed a little farther down the alleyway, where Soul was surprised to see a lone door. "I see you've also found my portal," the boy said, seeming to move on from the last topic. "I have to say I'm impressed. Not just anybody can activate it." Soul merely stood there. He couldn't quite get a grasp on the situation. Perhaps it was because of his drained emotions and mind.

'_Why is this guy being so nice?' _He thought. '_This has to be some kind of trap.'_

"Well," the boy said, "I'm tired, and I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight if I don't help you get home."

"But how do you"- Soul began, but he was cut off.

"I can tell you're not from around here," the boy said. "If I'm correct, then all you have to do is step through the portal, and you'll be home. Or at least someplace you recognize."

"Uh-uh," Soul said. "No way. I'm not going to just take orders from some stranger!"

The boy shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, and then darted forward, faster than Soul had power to comprehend at the moment, and pushed Soul into the wall. Or, at least, that's what Soul thought was going to happen. Instead, he felt himself going through the wall and right into… Kid?

l,,l ^_^ l,,l

Death the Kid walked up to the wall and looked at it, puzzled. Yes, the swirling, purple mass that was the portal that the hand was coming out of was still there, but the hand was gone! Kid stared at the wall, perplexed, until something was thrown out of the portal. It hit Kid dead on and he realized that it was… Soul?

"Soul?" Kid asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wish I knew." Soul sighed. "I've had a long day. Let's go home." Kid shrugged. He motioned for Liz and Patty to follow, and he and Soul started walking. Kid wasn't really worried about the man. He had seemed pretty drunk, so Kid doubted he would remember much once he woke up. As for Soul, he was too tired to really care or think about what had happened that day. Though he couldn't help but wonder about that boy he had seen in the alley. Oh well, he'd wonder about him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yea, I know it's been a long time since I've submitted the first chapter, but come on! Actually I have nothing to complain about since I've been lazy and not uploaded, and I'm not even sure how many people have been reading this story… so yea. Anyway, since I didn't know enough about fanfiction format to write an A/N last chapter, I'll include that here, so this A/N will be a bit longer than my usual ones(not that you have anything to compare to, since this is my first story on fanfiction). The whole 'cool colors=good soul thing I made up on the spot there in the last chapter. And after I thought about the fact that Giriko has a purple soul wavelength, that doesn't really fit… but I ask you to bear with it for now, because I will probably end up using it later. And by the way, this story takes place in an AU where the Asura was defeated, but ran away and went into hiding instead of being killed by Maka. Oh and there is a TINY bit of SoulxMaka in this chapter if you squint real hard. But you know what I think you deserve after reading such a long author's note? THE ACTUAL CHAPTER! So without further adieu…**

The next day started pretty normally for just about everyone. Soul showed up and acted cool as usual, Maka sat in her seat and read her book, waiting for class to start. Black*Star was, same as always, reciting one of his speeches on the center pinnacle of the DWMA. Kid, however…

l,,l ^_^ l,,l

_40 minutes earlier (6:14)-Death Mansion_

"Ugh…" Kidd said as he slowly sat up in his bed. He felt terrible. He was in the middle of rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying (and failing) not to gag, when he realized something _'What did I say just now?' _He thought, _'Ugh? I never "Ugh." It's such an asymmetrical word. The U is ok; the g is almost symmetrical if you write it a certain way, but the h, it's completely wrong! What if I shout it, so all of the letters are capital? No, the H would be right, but then the G would be completely off! I'm a failure for even thinking such an asymmetrical…'_

Kidd didn't have time to finish his thought, for at that moment he leaned over the side of his bed and retched.

Hearing the disgusting sound emanating from his room, Liz and Patty rushed in to see what was going on. Liz took one look at the vomit on the floor and was horrified.

"Kid, that's disgusting!" Liz shouted. Patty just stared at the puddle and began to laugh.

"Liz… Patty," Kidd moaned, "I think we will be taking the day off."

l,,l ^_^ l,,l

And so, Kidd was unable to attend school that day. Chrona was sitting next to Maka, thinking about who knows what. Nobody dared ask, because whoever took the chance usually ended up depressed for the rest of the class. It was at this time, 6:54 AM that two boys walked up to the entrance of Shibusen academy.

"Alright, this is it," one of them said. "Today is the day we join the DWMA."

"Finally," The other said with an air of impatience. "I've been waiting for something interesting!"

The first boy began to walk towards the building. He turned his head and said "You seem excited today."

The other boy ran to catch up. "Of course I am!" he yelled. "I've been waiting for this for a long time!"

"Well then hurry up and come inside!" the first boy said with a grin. The other boy sprinted past, leaving the first to run after him, yelling all the while.

It was some 45 minutes later when the first boy found and caught up to the second.

"Dammit Tserubii, don't do that," the first boy panted. "Now we're lost, and late to sign up."

"Oh come on Navy, don't be so upset," Tserubii chided, without the slightest sign of exhaustion. "With your sense of direction, we would've gotten lost anyway! He he he!" Tserubii began to lean back, and almost lost his balance on the ledge he was sitting on. He managed to right himself, and by then his laughing had subsided.

"Ha!" Navy barked out a laugh. "Serves you right for insulting my directional skills." _'Although,'_ he thought sourly, _'he's probably right.'_ They continued to wander about for the next 10 minutes, until they came to a hallway lined with identical doors. It was a lot longer than a hallway had any right to be. The pair walked slowly down it for the next few minutes, when all of a sudden they heard a bell, and then all the doors opened simultaneously, and students began filing out of classrooms and filling the hallway.

Navy and Tserubii felt overwhelmed. They had no idea where to go, and currents of people pushing them in one direction or another was certainly not helping. Suddenly, a hand grasped each of their arms and began pulling them along. They looked up to see a muscular boy with a star tattoo on his arm, and spiky blue hair. Following close to him was a worried looking girl that wore a long tan robe tied with a belt, and had long black hair tied up into a ponytail.

Navy scowled and wrenched his arm free, Tserubii doing the same, but more with a curious look than a scowl.

"What are you doing?" questioned Navy, who's look could be described as a combination of pissed and curious.

"You're new here, right?" the blue haired kid asked. His voice was unnecessarily loud, even for these crowded and noisy hallways.

"Umm…" Navy said, not knowing what to respond, seeing as he and Tserubii weren't enrolled yet.

Tserubii cut in, "yes, we are. Can you show us around?"

"Come with me!" the blue haired kid responded, and then ran off. The girl flashed them a nervous smile, and motioned them to follow her, and then walked off at a brisk pace.

Navy and Tserubii followed behind for awhile, until they found themselves in front of the academy, on one side of the cobblestone circle that dominated the ground. The blue haired kid was on the other side, and the girl was in the entrance with a teacher. The teacher had on a white lab coat, a stitched undershirt, and gray pants. He was sitting backwards on a rolling chair, but strangest of all was that he had a large screw in the side of his head, which he was turning, ever so slowly. Navy heard a sharp _click_, and he stopped turning the screw and looked up

'_When did he get there?' _Navy and Tserubii thought, but turned back to the blue haired kid as he started yelling, presumably at them, to listen up.

"I AM BLACK*STAR!" he shouted to the heavens. "IT IS MY DUTY TO TEST THOSE WHO WISH TO ENTER THE ACADEMY, FOR I AM THE GREATEST BEING WHO EVER LIVED! I WILL NOT NEED A WEAPON TO FIGHT YOU, BUT YOU MAY USE YOURS, BECAUSE YOU ARE LIKE INSECTS IN MY PRESENCE! YAHOO!"

Navy and Tserubii looked first at each other, and then at the girl and teacher, who were rolling their eyes.

"GO!" Black*Star shouted.

Navy and Tserubii looked back to Black*Star, and saw that he was running at them full speed with his fist cocked back.

Navy held out his hands as if to hold something that wasn't there. "Tserubii!" he shouted.

Tserubii nodded. "Right!" he yelled, and a glow began to appear around him, as his white soul form darted toward Navy's outstretched hands.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star screamed, as his fist launched forward straight into Navy's chest. Navy flew backward and into the ground, creating a huge dust cloud. Tserubii changed back into his human form and dashed into it. "HA!" Black*Star laughed. "What a weakling! He couldn't even survive that! And that wasn't even my big wave attack!" There was a brief period of silence, and then Black*Star raised his voice again. "Hey Stein, why aren't you declaring me the winner?"

"Because you haven't won yet!" Came the shout from within the veil of dust. It had begun to settle, and when it did Navy was on his feet holding a two handed, single bladed battle axe with a deep red handle, a black pommel, and a blade that was shaped like a trapezoid, and colored grey except for around the edges, where it seemed to shine silver. The blade was connected to the handle in two places, creating a rectangle of empty space between those points. The tip of the handle by the axe blade had a spearhead on the end. Navy's left hand was gripping the handle close to the center, but farther away from the axe blade than towards it. His right hand gripped the handle in the area of space created by the connection of the axe blade to the handle.

"Byata!" Navy shouted. "Arrogant is what you are, and I will ensure that will be your downfall today!"

"Ha!" Black*Star barked out a laugh. "You're a fool if you think you can beat me! I, the great-Oof!" He flew backward but flipped out of the fall and righted himself quickly, hands raised in an X-block. Navy was standing ready with the pommel of the axe out in front of him and pointed down slightly. The axe head was positioned by the right side of his head. "You will pay for interrupting my speech!" Black star growled, and launched himself at Navy and Tserubii, intent on delivering another blow like the first.

"Does he think he can get us with that twice in a row?" Tserubii scoffed. Navy brought Tserubii's blade down to his hip and dropped his handle behind him, letting go with his left hand. It was like he was holding a sheathed sword on his right side. They knew they had but one chance. Say what you want about his personality, Black*Star was powerful, and they didn't feel like getting hit by another punch of his anytime soon.

The instant before Black*Star planted his foot to deliver the blow, Navy dropped to one knee and spun to his left, tripping Black*Star and causing him to fall flat on his face and skid a few feet. As Navy came up to full height, he spun and pulled Tserubii's blade out in front of him and grabbed the handle with his left hand, so that the spear head was pointing at Black*Star, about a foot away from his nose.

"Reverse reaping circle." Navy stated.

"You're gonna need more than that if you expect to beat me!" Black*Star smirked. And with that he disappeared in a smoke cloud.

"The hell…" Navy muttered, looking around.

"There!" Tserubii yelled. "On the roof spike!" Navy whirled around, just in time to block a downward cut from both blades of a chain scythe. He leaped backward and mirrored his grip, so he was holding Tserubii just below the axe blade with his left hand, and his right hand gripped near the pommel. Tserubii's axe head was pointed down and slightly out in front of Navy, and his pommel was by Navy's head

Black*Star brought his hands up to chest level, and positioned them so that Tsubaki's blades were in an 'L' shape, pointing off to Black*Star's left. "You should consider this an honor!" he said. "I've deemed you worthy of being defeated by me AND Tsubaki!" He rushed forward and cut with both of Tsubaki's blades from his left shoulder to his right hip. Navy maneuvered Tserubii to block, and right at the point of contact, slid to the right and spun to his left, bringing Tserubii around behind him while sliding his left hand back towards his right, like a baseball bat grip, and brought him down over his right shoulder, right into Black*Star's back. "GAH!" the assassin shouted as he flew forward and into the ground and bounced, creating a sizable distance. "You'll pay for that!" and got ready to rush again.

"Wait, Black*Star!" whispered Tsubaki. "I've been watching the battle. They haven't attacked on their own yet. They always wait for you to go first."

"Well, if they haven't done it yet, they're doing it now!" Black*Star said. Sure enough, Navy was rushing forward holding Tserubii the same way he had at the beginning of the battle, with his right hand by the axe head, slightly behind him. Black*Star readied himself and pulled Tsubaki's chain tight in front of him, just as Navy delivered a downward cut which Tsubaki's chain blocked very well. They were now in a contest of pure strength.

l,,l ^_^ l,,l

Soul was standing alone in the hallway when he noticed some students heading towards the front balcony, including Maka. He stopped her and asked, "Hey, what's going on? Where's everybody going?"

Maka gave a small sigh, but the smile she wore never left her face. "Black*Star's just 'testing' another new student. This one seems a bit stronger then the ones we've gotten lately though. I can sense his soul from the classroom."

"Huh," Soul huffed. "Might as well go see what the big deal is about." He walked alongside his meister and wondered who could be at the front of the building. He knew Black*Star, and Black*Star wouldn't ever go easy on anyone, especially the new kids. This guy _'or girl'_ he thought to himself, had to be a pretty good fighter to last this long. He and Maka went to one of the higher balconies, whereas most people went directly to the one on the classroom floor. Soul went to the edge and looked down and was genuinely surprised. _'That couldn't be the guy from last night, could it?'_

"Whoa!" Maka said, grabbing Soul's attention. "Their souls are really strong, especially for newcomers. The meister's soul is actually really small, but it's also really condensed. Kind of unassuming when you first sense it, but if you concentrate on it, it has a lot of power and spirit. The weapon's soul is almost the exact opposite. It's extremely large, with about the same amount of power as the meisters, and it seems sort of stretched out."

"Yea thanks for the lecture Maka," Soul groaned. "Now be quiet and watch the battle." Maka wanted to Maka chop him right there, but she had left her book in the classroom. She stewed for a second, but then decided to let it go. She wanted to watch too.

l,,l ^_^ l,,l

"Navy, this guy is strong," Tserubii warned. "Honestly, I don't think we can beat him this way."

"I wasn't planning on it." Navy muttered with a smile, before sliding Tserubii towards Black*Star and hooking the Tsubaki's chain under the blade. He then pulled Tserubii toward him, so that Black*Star flew forward, and then Navy thrust Tserubii back at him, attempting to strike him with the spear head. Right as Navy began the thrust, however, Black*Star looked up and smirked. He flipped clear over Tserubii and Navy, which resulted in Tsubaki's chain catching on Tserubii's blade and flipping Navy onto his back when he didn't let go.

Black*Star didn't waste any time, and as soon as he landed, he whirled around and whipped Tsubaki at Navy.

'_This weapon can change forms?'_ Navy thought while dodging Tsubaki and swinging at Black*Star as he passed and retrieved Tsubaki, a bit surprised that they were now going against a giant shuriken instead of a chain scythe. _'Well, I haven't seen that before; let's see how this new development turns out.'_

"Tsubaki, ninja sword mode," Black*Star said to his partner.

"Right," Tsubaki said back determinedly. Tsubaki began to glow a yellow color and changed into her ninja sword form, and Black*Star lunged forward.

"Ha!" Black*Star barked as he began making rapid, unrelenting slashes at Navy's midsection. "I've found your weakness! Your weapon is large and powerful, but slow. I have the advantage with Tsubaki here!"

"Dammit Navy, he's right," Tserubii said. "We can't block his attacks much longer, and we don't have the time to pull off soul resonance. We could try spirit rush, but.."

Navy chimed in at this. "It seem like that's the only option left to us now. Let's do it. Go for wind."

Tserubii gave a great yell from his weapon form, "Spirit Rush! Wind!" Tserubii started to move extremely fast his movements beginning to flit in and out of vision, but Black*Star could tell that his strikes were much weaker. Navy warded Black*Star off, and stood at the ready once again. "I'm burnt out," Tserubii panted. "I don't have enough energy for soul resonance or another spirit rush."

"That's fine," Navy said back. "We'll just have to beat them with strategy. We can't let him rush in like that again. We might not be able to block him in time."

Tseeubii showed his face in the blade and smirked. "Then we'll have to make him play our game. Keep on the attack, and don't let up. Ever."

"Alright," Navy agreed. "Let's show him what we've got!" They refocused their attention to the battlefield… and sweatdropped. There was no one there. The teacher with the screw was still there, and the crowd was still there, but the girl was gone, and he couldn't see Black*Star anywhere. _'Ah, she must've been his weapon,' _Navy thought.

Suddenly Black*Star landed on the other side of the battlefield, with his arms crossed, and no weapon. "What are you waiting for?" he called. "Too scared to go on? To come face me?"

"His weapon's gone!" Tserubii said, surprised. "Now's our chance!"

"Hold on, Tserubii," Navy said. "Ninja swords are easily concealable. He could very likely still have his weapon. That said, we'll have to attack first either way, because we have to keep him at a favorable distance. And I'm not about to let him sit over there and taunt us like that any longer. Let's go!" Navy rushed forward with Tserubii's axe blade behind him and to his right, and they promptly found themselves bound in chains.

"Trap Star," Black*Star smiled. "Now you're all tied up, and I can do whatever I want. I think I'll honor you by letting you be defeated by my signature move!" He stepped back and put both his hands slightly behind him and to his right. "BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" he yelled, and drove left elbow and right fist into Navy's abdomen. Navy lurched forward… and grinned.

"Gotcha," Navy whispered. The chains collapsed around him, and he quickly grabbed Tserubii and struck Black*Star on his left collarbone. Black*Star crumpled to the ground, and Navy smirked, coughed up some blood, and then fainted himself. Tsubaki and Tserubii had changed back into their human forms, but Tsubaki was lying on the ground unconscious. Tserubii wobbled over to where Navy and Black*Star were passed out, and there he collapsed from exhaustion.

Nygus ran out onto the battlefield and examined the students. "They'll be fine," she stated. "But The weapon needs at least one full day of bed rest, and the meister needs to be treated for minor internal bleeding. Tsubaki took temporary damage to her soul, but she'll be fine when she wakes up. Black*Star has a small fracture on his collarbone. So he might need a neck brace. I'll have to take a closer look at that. Other than that, both Black*Star and the other meister have some minor cuts and bruises, but those will heal up pretty easily."

And so Navy, Black*Star, Tserubii and Tsubaki were taken to the infirmary to be treated. As they were being wheeled there, the students that were gathered on various balconies filed back to their classrooms and the faculty members were busy corralling the students and teaching their classes, going through files, supervising things, and other important jobs that helped manage the DWMA. As the four sleeping students were wheeled past Soul and Maka, Soul got a better look at the two newcomers.

The meister had dark brown hair that went down to the bottom of his ears. He was somewhat pale skinned, and it didn't look like he had much muscle. He wore a grey T-shirt with a maroon hoodie. He also wore blue jeans, a brown belt, and white sneakers, and a silver cross necklace.

The weapon had black hair that was really short on the sides and back, but a little longer on the top and spiked up a little. His skin was a little darker, and he looked a bit more muscular than the meister. He wore a black short sleeved T-shirt, blue jeans, a white belt, and black sneakers. He also had on a peculiar looking necklace. It had six separate gems: a red one, a yellow one, a dark blue one, a light blue one, a green one, and a grey one.

"Hey Maka," Souls voice rang out for the first time since he had started watching the battle. "I think I've seen that meister before."

"Really?" Maka asked, intrigued. "Where?"

"I think I saw him when I was walking home last night…" Soul said absentmindedly. He was talking half to his partner, half to himself. "I just remember seeing him though. He didn't say much, he just helped me get home."

"That's weird," Maka replied. "Why did he come here?"

"I don't know," Soul said. "Whatever he came here for, he's a good fighter. Most new kids can't even last two minutes with Black*Star, and he lasted a lot longer than that, and he even tied with him. Not bad for a rookie." Maka let out a little laugh. "What's so funny?" Soul asked.

"I've just never pictured you saying the word rookie." Maka said smiling. "It's just weird, that's all." Soul simply shrugged and continued to class with his partner. Today would be boring without any friends to talk to _'since Maka's always reading that dumb book,' _he thought. But at least he had a lot to think about.

**Well I certainly think that was a good second chapter! Okay, first off, sorry if the whole Tsubaki Tserubii thing got a bit confusing. I named that character a long time ago, and I can't think of calling him anything else. Second, Tserubii's axe blade is the asymmetrical trapezoid, the one that looks like a boot. The pointy part is pointing towards the middle, and the flat edge goes towards the spearhead. I also don't know why I put a * between Black and Star, or spell Kidds name with two 'd's. And with that in mind, message me if you have any more questions. And also review! I know you hear this from every single author, but it's true. No reviews=lack of inspiration from readers=me taking waaay to long to update. Thanks! Keep Grinning! (trying out a cheesy catchphrase)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello everyone! Thank you to SinAttilorne, misc-13, and Confetti108 for adding my story. Special thanks to Confetti108 for submitting the first review and showing my story to her readers! I'd really appreciate it if you would go check out her stories.**

**I thought I'd try a disclaimer, for fun. (not really). Navy?**

**Navy: Sure. Grinn does not own Soul Eater or any of its original characters or plotline and makes no money off of this story. How was that?**

**Perfect. Now let's get going, shall we?**

Navy woke in a bed in what he presumed to be a nurse's office. He tried to sit up, but he felt a pain down in his midsection and stopped halfway. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked around. The room was mostly white, and held a number of hospital beds. He saw that one of them was occupied by his weapon. As far as Navy could tell Tserubii didn't have anything wrong with him, he was just sleeping. He was sleeping a lot heavier than normal though. In fact, he looked like he was sedated.

"I'd lie back down if I were you," a voice said from his right. It sounded perversely cheerful, but just slightly. "Unless you want some of what your friend got." Navy turned to his right and saw the teacher that was at his battle earlier! Navy wondered how long ago that was. He also saw that said teacher was holding a rather large syringe filled with a light purple liquid. He promptly lied back down.

A woman walked in from behind a curtain and sighed, "Stein, don't scare the boy. Sometimes I wonder why you're even allowed in here." Navy thought she looked a bit odd. Her entire upper body was wrapped in bandages, save for her eyes and left arm, which had a peculiar looking tattoo on it. She was also wearing a white lab coat and Camo army fatigues with combat boots. "I'm sorry about him," she said to Navy with a slight smile. "If you decide to stay, you'll get used to him. Oh, you probably want to know our names, right? I'm Mira Nygus, but most everyone just calls me Nygus. And that man with the screw is Franken Stein, more commonly known as Stein or Dr. Stein."

_'There is simply no way that man can be a doctor' _Navy thought. Just then a new figure stepped quietly through the door. Navy recognized her as the girl that was with Black*Star when they fought. _'She was his weapon,' _he remembered. _'What was her name again? I think it sounded a lot like Tserubii's name... I've almost got it..!' _

"Hello, Tsubaki!" Nygus greeted. "Coming to check up on the new students?"

_'Ah!' _Navy shouted in his head. _'I almost had it!'_ He shook his head and smiled at Tsubaki. No use getting agitated over something as nonsensical as that.

"I hope we didn't hurt you too bad," Tsubaki said with a nervous smile.

"No worries," Navy reassured, smiling. "We wouldn't have come here if we didn't expect a little pain; I just thought we'd get to look around first." Tsubaki let out a soft laugh and her smile widened slightly, but she didn't seem to relax at all. "No really, we're fine," Navy smiled. "The only bad thing that I think came out of that battle is people getting worried." Navy saw Tsubaki's shoulders slump a bit, and he wasn't sure whether to congratulate or berate himself. She smiled again and looked over at Tserubii. _'Well I hope I didn't make her sad,' _Navy thought. _'But at least she calmed down a little bit.' _He turned to Nygus and asked, "When are we going to be able to get out of bed and begin taking classes? And why is he asleep?" Navy motioned towards his weapon.

"Well," Nygus began, "before you start taking classes you would have to sign up and register for the school. And to do that you need to have an interview with Lord Death himself. You should be able to do that in about a day or so. Your weapon-I'm sorry what was his name again?"

"His name is Tserubii," Navy told her. "And I'm Navy. Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you to," Nygus said. "And Tserubii should be fine once he wakes up. He woke up earlier and started asking question after question, and he wouldn't go back to sleep. Eventually Stein had to sedate him, because he needed bed rest. You should be able to walk around after another day in bed. Black*Star hit you pretty hard, you know."

Navy glanced down at his midsection and discovered that it was bandaged quite tightly. _'Yea no kidding,' _he thought. He looked around a bit and asked: "so where is Black*Star anyway? I thought he'd like to come see me and brag a little about putting me in the infirmary."

Nygus smiled. "Black*Star means well, Navy. He just gets carried away sometimes. Actually, he hasn't been quite as loud lately. I don't think it's because you tied with him, it's probably because he has to wear a neck brace. I keep telling him it won't be on for to long, but he won't listen. At first, he kept ripping it off, but he stopped after awhile." Nygus gave an exasperated sigh as she recalled the memory of Black*Star ripping off his brace and gripping his neck in pain. Eventually, Stein had to put a special lock on it to keep it on him. "Well," Nygus said, "I think we'll leave you alone now. I'll come and get you when you can get out of bed, and I'll have Stein show you to the Death Room.

Navy nodded as Nygus and Stein left the room. He sighed. He was glad that no one got seriously injured, but now he had to lie in bed for another day, and there was no one to talk to. He wished Tserubii would wake up, but that didn't seem likely.

So there Navy lay. There was absolutely nothing to do to pass time. All he could do was wait and hope that either Tserubii would wake up or that someone would come and visit him. Eventually, after he had been laying there for about two hours he looked up as two new faces walked into the room, a boy and a girl. The boy had white hair with a black headband, an orange shirt covered by a black jacket, grey pants and black shoes. The girl wore a black trench coat over a white shirt and yellow vest, a red skirt crisscrossed with black lines, and black boots wrapped in white bands. Her hair was up in two ponytails.

The boy spoke up first. "Who are you?" he asked. "And why did you come here?"

Navy looked confused. He had never seen this boy in his life. "I-My name's Navy," he stuttered. He wasn't expecting to be questioned as soon as he met a student.

"Stop it Soul," the girl scolded. She looked a little worried. "What's wrong with you?"

"I've seen this guy before," Soul growled. "I know it." He looked off to his side and began to think. The look on his face wasn't mean or angry, more thoughtful and frustrated.

The girl sighed. "Don't mind him, Navy. He hasn't gotten a lot of sleep the past few days." She glanced over at Tserubii sleeping in the other bed. "Is he your weapon? Oh I'm sorry, I'm Maka Albarn." She extended a hand towards him.

Navy smiled and shook her hand. He was still a bit confused as to Soul's behavior, but he accepted Maka's explanation and kindness. "Yes he is," he said. "His name is Tserubii. I hope he wakes up soon. It seems unnatural for him to stay still for so long."

"Is he really high-energy?" Maka inquired.

"I'd say so," Navy responded. "But I'm sure you'll find out for yourself once he wakes up. For now, I'm just glad I have someone to talk to."

Maka smiled. "Actually, I was wondering a few things."

Navy looked a little surprised. "Oh?" he said. "And what were they?"

Maka launched right into her series of questions. "How did you deactivate Black*Star and Tsubaki's Trap Star?" She asked. "Every technique has a weakness, but none of the new kids are normally able to figure it out."

Navy thought for a little bit. Honestly, he hadn't tried to figure anything out; he just tried something that he thought might work. "Well," he began, "If Black*Star hadn't used his 'big wave' attack, I don't think I would've been able to get out. I think I just reacted and let his soul energy pass through me and around my soul. His energy had to go somewhere, so I transferred it into Tsubaki. I think she must've been tired from a night of studying or something, because she wasn't in the battle long enough to become exhausted and collapse like Tserubii over there."

While Maka and Navy exchanged questions and information, Soul was back by the doorway, combing his brain for an explanation as to who this kid was and why he didn't seem to recognize Soul.

_'He has to be lying,' _Soul thought. _'I'm sure that was him. It couldn't be anyone else! Could it? I guess it _was _dark, and I was pretty tired, but he just looks so familiar!' _ Soul sat there for a few more moments pondering the question as to whether or not this guy was who he said he was. _'His name might not even be Navy! I wonder if Maka's soul perception can detect a lying soul… Even if hers' can't, Stein's probably can. If it's possible to detect lies with soul perception, he'd be the one who can do it. He gives me the creeps, but he's got skill'_

Maka and Navy had finished talking, as it was apparently time for her and Soul to be off to class. "Come on Soul," she called. "We've gotta go! Bye Navy! Come find us when you can get out of bed! And bring Tserubii along!"

"See you around!" Navy answered.

Once they were far enough down the hallway so that Navy couldn't hear them, Maka said: "Soul, what was that all about? He's a new student in the infirmary! The least you can do is be civil! I should Maka chop you right now!"

Soul sighed. He really didn't feel up to a chop from his meister right now, but there was a question he needed to ask her, so he decided to let her calm down a bit. And nothing helped calm Maka down more than Maka-chopping her weapon. She always seemed a bit happier afterwards.

"MAKA…" Maka readied her book, which happened at this moment to be _The Chronicles of Narnia. _A good read to Maka, but 766 pages of hardcover fury to Soul.

_'Oh God here it comes…'_

"CHOP!" Maka brought the book down on the crown of Soul's head with a resounding _thud._

Soul stopped for a moment, holding his head in agony. But he resumed walking when his meister moved on. He couldn't talk for a bit due to the pain, but when he could, he decided to voice his question as politely as possible.

"Hey Maka?" he decided to start off slowly.

"Yes Soul?" She answered. Either she had gotten over his behavior earlier, or she was so mad that she was faking happiness.

Soul decided to voice his question as quickly as possible, just so he could get it out there without interruption. "I was wondering, does your soul perception let you see a lying soul?"

Maka sighed. "Soul, I'm not sure exactly why you think that guy is a threat. If he had some sinister plot, it will probably be discovered by Lord Death in his interview. And if he does have evil in his soul and he somehow still manages to sneak past Lord Death's questioning, then I think we'd have a powerful enough enemy on our hands that we couldn't do anything about him right now if we tried. Just relax, Soul. I'm not sure what you're so worried about."

Soul thought for a moment. "Yeah," he spoke up. "You're probably right. You still didn't answer my question though."

"I don't think it's possible, because in order to detect something like that, lying has to be in their very nature, something that's impossible to fake," Maka said after thinking for a bit. "If lying _was _in someone's soul, then we could probably sense it, but soul perception can't be used to detect if a person is lying about a specific thing."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense," Soul responded, his mind put to rest for the moment.

And so the pair walked back to class crescent moon in a comfortable silence, and took their normal seats and returned to their day.

l,,l ^_^ l,,l

Tserubii slowly opened his eyes to the world around him, and found that he was sitting in something akin to a hospital room, with small beds everywhere and white walls. He felt extremely groggy, as if he had been asleep for days. Looking about the room, he spotted his meister, who was sitting up in a bed similar to the one he was in. His eyes scanned the pages of a large book, and he seemed to be focusing rather intently on it.

An idea took root in Tserubii's mind, and he decided that now would be the perfect time to scare the living daylights out of his partner. He took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs: "HEEEY YOU GUUUYS!"

Navy freaked out, throwing the book up into the air in the process. It then came down straight onto his head. "Tserubii!" he shouted in surprise. His "What the hell was that? It's 11:30 PM on Thursday! You probably woke the whole of Death City!"

"You know," Tserubii remarked, "Rants like that don't work as well when you use phrases like 'the whole of.' And is it really Thursday night?"

Navy decided to ignore his weapon's first comment. "Yes Tserubii, it is Thursday night. You were sedated when you got up and started running around causing trouble and asking questions. At least that's what Dr. Stein told me."

Tserubii looked puzzled for a second. "Was he the creepy guy with the screw in his head?" he asked.

Navy smiled. "Yeah. He showed up yesterday to do some tests while you were still asleep. He freaks me out a little bit."

Tserubii gave a nervous smile back. "Me too. Did anyone else come visit?"

Navy thought for a moment. "Well, there was the school nurse Nygus. She seemed nice, but she was to busy for me to really talk to her at all. Tsubaki came and talked for a bit. She's Black*Star's weapon. She was really nice, almost motherly, but she seemed really tense, like she felt as if us being in the infirmary was all her fault. I told her not to worry, but she still seemed a bit high strung."

"She seems like the complete opposite of Black*Star," commented Tserubii.

"Maybe," Navy mused, "but I think that's part of why they work so well together. Oh, Maka and Soul visited too."

"Who are they?" Tserubii asked.

"They're another team at the academy," Navy answered. "Maka's the one who beat the Kishin, you know."

Tserubii's eyes widened. "No way," he said. "What type of weapon does she use?"

"Soul's a scythe," Navy said, "But Maka beat the Kishin while Soul was unconscious. She's nice, and she's also the one who lent me this book." Navy held up _The Chronicles of Narnia._

Tserubii peered at it for awhile. "Definitely too long for me to read," he said. "Hey, is that blood on the spine?

Navy flipped the book around and examined it. Sure enough, there seemed to be a few little drops of blood near the top of the spine. "Hm." His eyebrows furrowed. "I wonder what that's about I suppose we can ask her about it tomorrow after our interview with Lord Death."

Tserubii brightened. "You mean we get to enroll tomorrow?" he asked, though Navy knew it was more of a statement than a question. "Yes!" Tserubii seemed to calm down a little bit and asked: "Hey, you told me about Maka, but you didn't say much about Soul. What's he like?"

Navy thought for a moment. "I really don't know. He seemed sort of distant whenever I saw him. Maka says he normally isn't like that, but I don't know how he acts most of the time."

Tserubii and Navy thought for awhile, and then Navy announced that he was going to sleep and rolled over. Tserubii did the same and shortly after, the motion activated lights winked off and navy and Tserubii and Navy both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, awaiting their enrollment the next day.

**And, done. I apologize for taking so long to update. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, because I was actually going to put it in here, but the chapter would be too long if I included it. Yes Jared, I had you in mind when I typed out Tserubii's yell. I am planning to post an Easter one-shot by Easter, so look out for it. Keep Grinning! (decided to keep the cheesy catch phrase)**


End file.
